Dying Without Your Love
by KayyMarie xX
Summary: Mitchie fled Camp Rock...pregnant. Now 14 years later, with a 13 year-old daughter, things start to get better. Shane shows up again, but Camp Rock came back into the picture. Can she handle being where it all started or will she break? SMITCHIE!
1. Dying Without Your Love

**A/N: I've had this stuck in my head for a while now, so, I decided to finally write it out and see where it go**

**disclaimer: yeah, i don't own any of the Camp Rock characters, and blah blah blah. I only own Shailene and any other character's i make up. i wish i owned camp rock. i would be living good. lol.**

Mitchie awoke with the help of an extremely loud scream from her now 13 year-old daughter, Shailene. She quickly ran downstairs yelling..

"Shailene Elizabeth Torres! What the hell is all the screaming about?!"

Her daughter looked over to her from where she was sitting on the couch, TV. front and center. "But, mom! Cute guys. On TV. Hotunes. Now."

"Not a good reason, missy. Go get dressed for school."

Shailene scoffed at her mother. "Fine." And made her way up the stairs.

Mitchie took a seat on the couch, grabbing the remote. She was about to change the channel, when something they were talking about caught her eye. Pausing in shock at who it was, the remote slipped out of her now sweaty hand, landing on the floor with a loud thud, the batteries falling out rolling along. As hard as she tried, the inevitable tears started making their way down her cheeks. Giving up on holding them back, she let them fall and broke down, alarming Shailene who was on her way downstairs.

"Mom?! What's wrong?" she called out upon seeing her mom, worry clearly in her quavery voice. She raced over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her. "Mama? Are you okay?" Mitchie shook her head no. Shailene reached across her a got the phone, quickly calling her grandmother.

* * *

"So why did my granddaughter call me frantically in a panic because her mom was on the couch having a 'melt-down' this morning? What's going on sweetie? This has become even more frequent lately. Why?"

"Mom, why else would I breakdown? What was the whole reason why you have a granddaughter?"

"I know baby, but it's never been this bad before. Why now?"

"Maybe this could be it?" she answered, getting up walking to the kitchen. She dug around for a bit before returning with a large envelope, handing it to her mother.

"She applied without telling me mom. I guess Brown noticed who she was because he called me wanting me to be a counselor this year."

"That's great!"

"No it's not mom. If I go, the way I'm acting now will be 100 times worse there! I don't want to go back to that place, mom. I really don't want to go because of everything that happened to me way back then. But on one hand I kind of do want to go. To be back there again. Singing. Loving it. But I might hate myself for going back.. Remembering everything I left behind that day kills me, mom. It'll be worse to go back to the place where it all happened. Plus, I miss him.."

"Baby girl, if you miss him so much, you should do something about it. Not mope around wishing and hoping for something that won't happen unless you make it happen."

"And do what mom? Show up there with her. And when I bump into him, just say, 'hey! Sorry I left you almost 14 years ago without saying goodbye! By the way, meet your daughter!'"

"Mitchie, that's not what I meant and you know it." She reached over hugging her. Mitchie laid her head on her mother's shoulder, sighing.

"I know. I just don't know what to do about it. I don't want to take this opportunity away from her. If I go, we'll be able to afford it. If I don't she's stuck here bored all summer. I don't want her to hate me."

"She's your daughter, Mitch. She could never hate you. Besides, I think you should go. I know you had to make a difficult decision then, but I think the time to face him and everyone else is long overdue. Plus, I'm pretty sure a certain bouncy brunette would absolutely love to see you."

"I guess I could."

"No guessing. More doing."

* * *

_Preview:_

_"you still love him, don't you, mom?:_

_"of course i do.."_

_--_

_'does he regret ever loving me in the first place..? does he care?...'_

--

_"Camp Rock, Here I come."_

* * *

**Short I know, but I will update if I get some reviews!! Next chapter will be better, I promise. More details. Not going to be all dialogue.**


	2. Shocking Discoveries and Revelations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. My life has been a whirlwind of everything right now. My grandfather passed away this week and I have senior project stuff due soon. So things have been a little tight. But I managed to get this chapter written. So enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Shocking Discoveries**** and Revelations  
**_

Mitchie sat in her room after that discussion with her mother. Sulking a bit, she got an urge to reminisce on the past. So here she sat, boxes stacked one atop another, memories scattered across the floor. She smiled as she opened the box clearly labeled as 'Camp Rock.' In it, remembrances of her past, things she packed away years ago; before she left.

She gasped when she noticed a small piece of jewelry lying at the very bottom on the box. A necklace; a beautifully crafted heart-shaped pendant. She ran her hands over the smooth surface of it, willing herself not to cry again. She glanced down, smiling at the picture in front of her. She picked it up, still smiling, as she heard her door 'click' open, and then quickly 'click' closed.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby. Come here." She patted to a sot next to her, motioning her daughter to come sit.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through memories." She glanced down at the sparkling necklace in her hand, getting an idea. "I want you to have this. I haven't known where it was in years. Your father gave it to me 15 years ago, for our one-year anniversary."

"Wow." Shailene looked at her mother as she was talking about him. Her eyes lit up for a brief second, instantly going away; like she knew he was gone and remembering him wasn't worth it.

"Mom, you still love him... I'm not stupid. I can see it in your eyes. You miss him. Why don't you do something about it? I mean, you haven't sung since I was seven. I'm tired of seeing you depressed and all mopey. It scares me to see you curled into a ball on the couch sobbing, and I don't know how to fix it! I just want to see you happy again."

"I wish it was really that simple, sweetie. But it's more complicated than you think…" Mitchie the muttered something to herself, 'if it was easy, I'd have him back.'

Shailene just stared at her mother, then slowly turned and walked out, leaving Mitchie sitting there, wondering about him;_ is he alright? Did he find someone else? Someone better? Does he think about me at all?_ More importantly, _does he regret ever loving me I the first place?_ These thoughts only brought another round of tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, walking to the computer and logged on. She frantically typed the web address to a website, knowing it might help her at the time; People Search (dot) com **(I have no clue if it's real or not.) **

She started typing an old familiar name.

She needed a friend right now.

Someone who won't judge her.

Caitlyn Gellar – Bleu.

She paused before hitting enter taking a deep breath. She pressed ENTER, immediately getting the results she was hoping for, causing her to smile big.

* * *

Meanwhile in Los Angeles.

Caitlyn Gellar – Bleu stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her 2 boys, Brandon (9), and Michael (7). They were driving her crazy at the moment,

"Boys, stop running in the house!"

"Momma?" her oldest son asked from next to her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Who's this lady? She's very pretty." He asked his mom, holding up a photo I his hand. She gasped at who it was.

"Where did you get that?!" she asked a bit to loud, as he looked scared now.

"In a box, downstairs..." tears in his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you; just surprised that you found this… this is an old friend of mine."

"Oh." obviously he was confused.

Caitlyn was brought out of her thoughts by her 7-year-old yelling that daddy was home.

She ran outside, forgetting about the picture in her hand.

3 guys stepped off the bus.

She hugged Jason, kissed Nate, and went to hug Shane. He stopped the hug short. She gave him a small smile, he looked down, noticing the picture in her hand. "Hey, what's that?" he asked her taking it out of her grasp.

"Shane wait!" too late…

"Oh." He saw who it was…

She heard the phone ringing from inside. Sighing in relief, she ran to get it.

Glancing at the caller ID, she was shocked. 'Wyckoff, New Jersey' Hesitantly she answered, "Hello?"

"um… is Caitlyn there?" the voice was shaky, yet familiar.

"This is her.."

"Oh…uh…Hi…" the nervousness told her who it was... Someone she hadn't seen or spoken to in almost 14 years.

She was shocked; she didn't hear the boys right behind her…

"Oh. My. God…! MITCHIE?! IS THAT YOU?" she yelled, quickly regretting it as she heard a loud 'thud.'

"SHANE!" she heard her husband calling… he had fainted.

"…I shouldn't have called…"

"No! Don't go!... where are you?"

"Um… same place I was 16 years ago, before Camp."

"Okay. Hold on. I'm coming."

"No! Don't!" Mitchie answered, but it was too late. Caitlyn had already hung up the phone.

Which left Mitchie thinking:_ I guess someone's going to get a big surprise…._

* * *

**Well there you all go. Hope you enjoyed! I know I promised more details/ non dialogue this time, but heh. I'm so stressed right now. I plan to try more next time.  
**

**Sorry, but no sneak peak this chapter. Maybe next? Might be a bit before I update again, but I'm going to try my best to get it up as soon as possible.**

**Reviews would be amazingly great right now. I could use some compliments. lol. If not compliments then some good criticism. Any ideas for me?**

_**love is the movement,**_

**Kathleen Marie (fantasticalicious xX)**


	3. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get up. Longer than I expected, too. Um.. I've been dealing with tons of school stuff right now. Being a senior in High School is harder than I thought it would be.**

**But, I managed to pull a damn good chapter out of it, if you ask me. It's so good..**

**Lol**

**So read. Review. Enjoy.**

_t__houghts are italicized_.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or any of the actors or characters from the film. I only own my thoughts and ideas and this brilliant story line. Oh, and Shailene i own her, too. and Naitlyn's two sons.

so here it is:

**Chapter 3**

**I Forgot To Remember To Forget**

"So what's going on again?" Nate asked his panicked wife.

"I'm going to see... someone." _Should I tell him?_

"Who?" _Maybe I should..._

"Mitchie." Caitlyn sighed, "That was her on the phone. She sounded... scared..."

Nate simply nodded his head and walked out of the room. Caitlyn sighed to herself again and continued to pack.

* * *

"Mom!" was once again Mitchie's usual wakeup call at 8:00 in the morning.

"Mom! There's some lady at the door asking for you!" Shailene yelled, while knocking on her mother's door.

"What?!" Mitchie hopped out of bed and ran to the door. Shailene ran down stairs, Mitchie trailing right behind her.

"Anyways, mom, I'm leaving for school. Don't forget I'm staying over at Jessica's house tonight, to no need to pick me up after choir practice." Mitchie just nodded her head at her daughter, confused a bit about all of this.

_Who was at the door? Surely Caitlyn couldn't have left so fast. She has a life. _Mitchie thought to herself.

"So, yeah. Bye mom. See you tomorrow." Shailene gave her a hug then went to the door, in which Mitchie followed. "Oh, sorry for the wait. I had to talk to her first. Bye." Shailene said to her mom's friend before she passed by her and started walking to the bus stop.

"Hello Mitchie."

"Hey..." Mitchie greeted the guest, a girl who she had not seen in 14 years, standing there right in front of her.

Caitlyn smiled as she saw Mitchie for the first time in 14 years.

"Caitlyn..." Mitchie pushed out of her mouth with a smile. A true, genuine smile. The one type of smile that had not graced her face in such a long time. And it felt good.

Caitlyn suddenly grabbed her into an unexpected hug, not wanting to let her go, fearing she might leave again. Mitchie just stood their, still in shock of it all, before finally hugging her back. Everything she tried to hide, everything she tried to forget but could not, came flooding back to her in that moment; crashing their way back into the front of her head, making her think of it all in one second. Almost making it impossible to hold the tears threatening to fall. She held on for as long as she could. Maybe she would make it without crying.

Caitlyn pulled away only to ask the question Mitchie was dreading to hear...

"Is she... his?"

Mitchie only nodded, looking down.

And there it was; all her secrets open. She didn't dare to look up, but she was forced to look up when Caitlyn hugged her again. And she let it all out. Every emotion she had bottled up throughout the years. Every tear she dared to shed, came pouring out. She started to tremble with sobs, causing Caitlyn to be very aware that she needed her life back. Caitlyn rubbed Mitchie's back in small circles trying to calm her down.

Turns out all she really needed was him. The one she left. Her best friend. Her lover. Her life. Her everything.

* * *

"Where'd she really go Nate?" Shane was pestering Nate to the point that he might actually tell him the truth. But how would Shane take it? Good? Bad? What would he do?  
Well, there's only one way to find out...

"Nate?" Shane waved his hand I front of his friend's face.

"She went to see..."

"Yeah. Who?" wait, why did Shane even care? Maybe he had his suspicions about who it was?

"She went to see Mitchie..." Nate said barely audible.

"Huh?"

"MITCHIE! OKAY? She went to see Mitchie!!" Nate had cracked. At least Shane would shut up now.

"Mitchie" Shane whispered to himself.

"Yeah. She called the other day. Caitlyn said she sounded scared, almost in a panic of some sort."

Shane just closed his eyes, thinking: _Mitchie... My Mitchie, she's safe. _

"Where?" Shane suddenly asked.

"What?! No. I promised I wouldn't even tell you where Caitlyn went! I certainly can not tell you where Mitchie lives!"

Shane nodded his head. He needed to see her... even if for just a second. Just to see her there; safe and alive.

He was so intent on thinking; he didn't notice that Nate was still talking to him.

"...Caitlyn said that if she thought you should go, she would call me... if she thought that Mitchie absolutely needed to see you, okay? She just wants to help her, Shane. She doesn't even know what kind of condition she's in."

"I get it Nate! Okay?" Shane sighed to himself. He just wanted his Mitchie back. And an explanation.

They left that conversation at that. Nate was kind of worried about Shane. He wished he could help him. His wish was answered later that day in a phone call later that day...

"Are you sure about this?" Nate asked into the phone.

"Alright. I will. Love you. Bye."

Nate then got a blank piece of paper and started writing...

**_Shane,_**

**_Hey, I'm taking the boys to Caitlyn's parents' house. Should be back around 3._**

**_Bye,_**

**_Nate_**

**_P.S. Caitlyn called!_**

**_520 Waverly Rd._**

**_Wyckoff, New Jersey_**

**_Hurry though. She sounded desperate._**

He slipped the note underneath the strings on Shane's guitar, then left.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Mitchie, please calm down!"

"Why? I bet he hates me for leaving him anyways!" Mitchie choked out, preventing a sob, but letting it out right after.

"Oh! He so _does not_ hate you!"

"Then prove it!" Mitchie yelled through her cries. "I just want to go back and do it all over again. Tell him, I mean. Not leave... I never knew I would ever need someone as much as I need him, Caitlyn. ...Because I do. I need him. I love him. Nothing's ever going to change that. Not 14 years. Not even 50 years! I will always love him. Always..." Mitchie sighed, and was about to whisper something when someone finished it for her...

"...and forever."

Her head shot up. A breath caught in her throat as she turned to the door where the voice came from. Turning around all the way, she became face-to-face with the boy she left 14 years ago. Her eyes went wide, as her heart soared at seeing him again. Forgetting to breathe, she got lightheaded, and fainted, causing Shane to run toward her lifting her up into his arms, and carried her to the couch. Sitting down her sat her onto his lap, not once ever letting go of her. He rested her head onto his shoulder, rubbing her back with one hand, the other around her waist. Caitlyn walked over and sat next to them, smiling at Shane's actions with Mitchie. This Shane has not been around in years, it was good to see him back again.

* * *

Mitchie stirred a bit, a pounding in her head. She felt the presence of someone with her; someone holding her. They were rocking her gently like, he used to do. He was the only one who knew that it calmed her down. _This can't be. Why would he all of a sudden show up? _She stirred a bit more smelling him. She lifted her head, barely opening her eyes, looking around. Caitlyn was next to her; smiling. She glanced up to see if it was really him. She looked up to the eyes of the boy, no man, she fell in love with. The man who she left that fateful day 14 years ago, pregnant with his child; a daughter. A child he still does not know even exists. A child who is now a thirteen year old young lady.

Tears attacked her eyes once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, crying onto his shoulder. He started rubbing her back in circles again, causing her to remember _after. _That beautiful night when that beautiful little miracle was conceived. He rubbed her back in circles afterwards, whispering softly that he loved her into her ear. Soothing the pain away. Making her melt.

These thoughts only made her sobs become more violent and uncontrollable. Shane just held her, refusing to let her go. His actions calmed her enough so her sobs were mere cries. He lifted her up to look at her. He smiled at her. She was with him again.

Mitchie then muttered out the only thing she could think of at that moment, "I'm so sorry." She sobbed again trying to lie her head back down onto his shoulder, but he stopped her, staring at her again. He smiled once again.

"I forgave you years ago."

"But, why? I left you. Without even saying goodbye. I don't deserve to be forgiven." Mitchie cried in response.

"Why? Because I love you is why. I don't care that you left. You left. That's in the past. I know that you left for a good reason. That would be the only reason why you would ever leave."

"I should have told you and not left. I know that now. It's a life changing reason. I don't want you to be mad at me for keeping it from you." Mitchie tried to let him know how huge it really was.

"Why would I ever be mad at you? What's so big that you would ever think that way?"

Mitchie looked toward Caitlyn and motioned to her to grab a picture frame off of the mantle of the fireplace. Caitlyn gladly retrieved it for her and handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie took a slow deep breath before turning back to Shane.

"She's why." She told him as she turned around the picture for Shane to see. He gasped at the sight. Obviously not expecting this at all.

"Wow." was all he said. He looked up into Mitchie's eyes; her eyes said it all. "I have a daughter?"

She nodded her head in confirmation. "She's thirteen now."

"What's her name?" At least he didn't sound angry with her.

"Shailene Elizabeth... Torres." She closed her eyes waiting. She didn't exactly know what for. A yell from him? Something.

"Torres?" He asked slowly.

"I didn't think we deserved your name. I wanted to forget. But having her made it even more impossible. She looks so much like you. I could barely look at her when she was born. She looked exactly like you. Seeing her made me cry. I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't hold my baby girl without crying. My mom took care of her for the first two weeks. It wasn't until my mom had to go back to work when I let it go. She left and the baby started crying. I was forced to go get her. And when I did, she smiled at me. Almost like she knew I was her mother. So I held on. For her."

She stared into his eyes before going on, "I never wanted to hurt you, Shane. I thought leaving would be best for you. You could keep your career. I wouldn't be a burden on you. You wouldn't have to take care of me or a baby. I made my decision because I loved you. Only, I didn't know how much I could ever need someone. Not like I needed you when she was born. I have lived these past 13 years watching our daughter grow up, learn, question herself. And every time she did something, I wanted you right there with me. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't wish I could go back and change it. If there was a way, I would gladly go back and not leave you. And, I need you now. I want you here. I wanted to find you and try to fix it all, but I always told myself that it was too late. When I gave birth to her, I wanted you right there with me. Holding my hand." She sighed again, looking away. "It kills me that you didn't get to watch her grow up."

Shane didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Trying to take in everything. He said nothing, which worried her. A minute later he finally spoke, "I knew it was a good reason."

* * *

**Author's note: okay, lame ending, but hey it's extra long! 6 pages. 2,239 words!! If you think this story is over, think again, there's a lot more to come.**

**Reviews would be loverly.**

**Peace,**

**Kathleen Marie**.


	4. All My Fears Are Surrounding Me

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait. I swear, they torture you your senior year, just to stress us out on purpose! It's so crazy. Too much is expected of us. Well, at my school at least. lol. Umm… well, it took me a while to get this chapter almost finished. I had to somehow redirect the story back to my original plan, the summary. So it might not be as how you wanted, all Smitchie is perfect once again. Because as much as I love fluff love stories, this is not one of them. So, the topic is once again on Camp Rock and everything. So here goes nothing…. Literally.**

**As I type this it is not done, but I'm going to finish it as I go along, so hang in there with me.**

**Chapter 4:**

**All My Fears Are Surrounding Me**

And then Shane left. Not because he wanted to; because he had to. But, nevertheless, he was no longer with her.

It all went by so fast, Mitchie thought it was a dream; too good to be true. But, of course, Mitchie had to wonder, _what if?_ He said he forgave her. What if he thought he did, but it all came back? What if knowing made it all different? Questions Mitchie shouldn't be contemplating, but did. Questions that could tear her apart; again.

Could she handle everything _fate_ was tossing into her path at the moment? All at once? Or would her world, once again, crumble from underneath her? Would she try and face it? Or would she run like before? Most importantly, how would her daughter handle everything after she tells her? If she tells her now. Meeting her father, suddenly knowing who he actually is. The Shane Grey. Would she hate her mother for hiding it all from her, all these years? Or would she embrace knowing the truth for once?

There was really only one sure-fire way to find out. Go back to where it all started. Where it all begin. Where she met the love of her life, only to leave him; scared and pregnant with his child. She knew now what she had to do to answer these questions once and for all, after seeing Shane, telling him to truth, only to question herself afterwards. She had to go now. For herself. For Shailene.

And that's how she found herself in this position now. In a car with her giddy teenage daughter. On her way to the place she vowed to never go again to when she left 14 years ago. She packed up her things and went to where it all happened. Shailene, of course, was thrilled. Mitchie was excited, too, but also worried. The car was silent the whole way up. Except for Shailene's music, there was nothing. No wards to say. All Mitchie could think about was how nervous she was.

As Mitchie unloaded her luggage from the car, a familiar face walked towards her.

"Michaela Torres" a voice behind her said, making her jump a little as it startled her. She turned around to meet the owner of said voice.

"Hello Brown." She smiled, hugging him.

"How are you, love?"

"As good as I can be so far. So many fond memories in this place." She explained, looking around, seeing her daughter standing by the car. "Oh," she said walking towards her, "this is my daughter, Shailene."

Brown said hello to her before facing Mitchie once again. "You mind if we talk a bit?"

Mitchie sighed, "Sure. Why don't you go find your cabin, Shay?" Shailene nodded at her mother's tense voice, and walked away.

Mitchie walked with Brown in silence for a while. They wondered over to the lake. She sat down on a boulder there, looking at the calm waters; remembering.

"So, how are you really, love?" Brown finally asked her.

Mitchie sighed again, still looking out on the lake. "You know I'm not so sure anymore. After seeing him, I can't really think clearly. It made it even worse when he said he had to leave. I had just gotten him back, I didn't want to let him go again, you know?" She looked over to see Brown nodding his head. "And being back here, makes it all feel worse."

She looked down at her hands in her lap. Fidgeting with her fingers as she started talking once more, "I came back here thinking that I might possibly gets some answers. All I got was remorse. Hatred. I come here and all of a sudden I hate myself again for leaving. All the feelings from right after I left 14 years ago came flooding back. Hating myself because I left. I chickened out and ran away. The sad thing was that I knew it wasn't going to help me at all, but possibly make it worse."

Brown pulled her into a hug. "But now you get a second chance, hun. Right? You can start over."

Mitchie laughed softly at his words. "I really wish it was that simple, Brown. But I know that I am never going to be able to start over until I forgive myself for all of my decisions. Mainly, for leaving him. Keeping him away from his daughter." She sighed and got up. "I should go settle in now." She turned to face Brown, "thank you for listening."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

She smiled and walked back towards camp to unpack. Halfway there, she stopped in her tracks as she saw an all too familiar limo pulling up in front of the main office. Her eyes lit up as she saw the people exiting the car. Shane.

She almost started to cry as she walked over to them; scared she might fall as tears were in her eyes if she tried to run. He spotted her walking towards him and instantly started to her as well. He jogged to her as she stopped, seeing him advancing toward her. He ran to her, enveloping her into a hug, lifting her off the ground, twirling her around. She squealed as he picked her up, spinning her around.

"Shane." She finally got out as he set her down, still hugging her, afraid to let go.

"Mitchie." He said as well, reluctantly letting her go. Only to get pulled back into another hug by Mitchie. He laughed at her hugging her again.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him, and pulled back out from the hug. "I missed you, too." She glanced around again checking around for anyone. No one. "Shane?"

"Yeah, Mitch?" he looked confused.

"Do you want to meet your daughter, today?" She watched as his eyes lit up at her question.

He merely shook his head 'yes' at the question.

**Once again soo sorry for the long wait. Lucky for you, i've already started on the next chapter. tell me what you think. **

**Reviews are Loverly. **

**xx Kathleen Marie xx**


	5. The End Is Here

Okay, so I think I am going to call it quits on this story. I have no idea how it would go if I were to even try to keep going.I have been racking my brain for some ideas but all I keep getting are new ideas for _new _stories. And I will say, I have plenty. But I think I made this story go a little too fast. I mean, she left, fourteen years later came back with a daughter, then Shane comes back into her life. And he meets her. I know I did not show her reaction to meeting her father, but I think it was a pretty good ending. Right?

**If anyone would like to take this story or idea and make it their own, or finish it, please be my guest, just tell me first. Lol.  
**

I will be writing some new stories and one shots soon.

I have so many ideas in my head.  
Monday I am having surgery so I will be in bed for a while with nothing to do.  
Expect some new stories coming your way.

**Merry Christmas Everybody! **

I hope you all got what you wanted!

I know I did!

Well pretty much everything.

Much Love,

**Fantasticalicious xX**


End file.
